Hypnose et sort raté
by DuckEugene
Summary: Ron prépare un sort pour faire baver sa cible habituelle : Malefoy. Mais il effectue un rituel dont Harry n'a jamais entendu parlé et ce dernier craint que le sort attendu soit raté. Il se rendra bientôt compte à quel point il avait raison...
1. Le Procédé Inconnu

« Réveille-toi crétin ! Harry ?

-Mrgblm…

-Allez ! Lève-toi fainéant! On a du travail ! »

Harry émergea avec peine et lenteur de son sommeil réparateur et maudit Ronald de s'être insinué dans ce somme sans rêve. Sa main avança à tatillon sur la table de nuit mitoyenne au lit, cherchant en vain à attraper ses lunettes. Cette vagabonde se résolut à activer l'interrupteur de la lampe. La lumière brûla les yeux encore endormis d'Harry qui grommela en se protégeant avec son bras.

« Mmh… Je t'en supplie Ron, donne-moi mes lunettes…

-D'accord, mais je reçois quoi en échange ?

-Un sort de Citrouillétafors te suffirait-il ?

-… auquel je riposterai par un Expelliarmus ? Tout à fait !

-Vu l'état de ta baguette, tu ferais mieux de te taire. »

Un morceau de sotch orné de motifs ridicules avait effectivement pour but d'assembler les deux bouts misérables d'acajou. Sa baguette était brisée en deux.

« Au fait, je crois qu'Hermione a un sort de réparation, tu pourras lui demander. »

Pour toute réponse, Ronald remit à Harry ses lunettes en les lui lançant sur le ventre ainsi qu'en poussant un long soupir de désappointement.

« Merci. » railla Harry.

Ronald lui tira la langue, puis se retourna et croisa les bras.

Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée majestueuse du dortoir des Griffondor. Elle était surmontée d'un tableau de Godric Griffondor, qui pour l'heure était occupé à astiquer sa chère épée. Sa lueur blafarde éclairait la pièce principale du dortoir à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Harry s'enfonçait dans le fauteuil moelleux du grand salon. Il cherchait à retomber dans le sommeil… Il voulait absolument y retourner. Mais une voix l'en empêchait. Celle de Ron, qui parlait continuellement.

« Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ? Je suis en train de retranscrire en language compréhensible ce que m'as raconté Hermione ! Je fais un exploit là ! »

Harry se força à l'écouter, malgré la réticence de ses membres. Il souleva ses lunettes et prit le haut de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

« Bon, je reprends. Tâche d'écouter cette fois ! Hermione nous a préparé la potion d'hypnose. D'après ce que j'ai compris à son charabia de première de la classe, il suffit de concentrer notre énergie dans une seule et même baguette, puis de la plonger dans la potion. Si tout se passe bien –autrement dit si on est TRES chanceux- la potion devrait changer de couleur. Lorsqu'une seule couleur distincte sera visible dans le chaudron, on devra sortir la baguette , qui sera alors chargée du sortilège d'hypnose ! Et ce sort sera malencontreusement –et je dis bien malencontreusement- jeté à Malefoy en cours de potiooon… » jubila Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« Oui bon je fais de mon mieux ! Essaye de déchiffrer Hermione quand elle est dans ses bouquins !

-Non… c'est pas ça… Mais pourquoi est-on obligé de charger le sort d'hypnose dans la baguette alors qu'il est déjà en potion ? De plus je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette méthode.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, crétin, ne l'oublie pas ! En fait, si on ne le donne pas sous forme de potion, c'est parce que môsieu Malefoy, qui sent aujourd'hui bien menacé, vérifie toute sa nourriture par un sort révélateur d'enchantements.

-… Bon très bien, si ça te fait plaisir.

-Cela NOUS fait plaisir, j'effectue un tel rituel pour le bien de tous ! Bon maintenant donne moi ta main, et pose la sur la mienne sur ma baguette et essaie de concen…

-Quooooooi ? Mais il n'est pas question que l'on utilise ta baguette ! Regarde l'état où elle est !! Et dire que la mienne est en haut…

-Mais… ma baguette marche très bien. » répliqua Ron, outré.

Pour le prouver, il s'engagea alors à montrer à Harry un sort simple. Il pointa sa baguette sur un vase vide et lança avec assurance :

« Orchideus ! »

… Le vase restait impassible et regardait Ronald d'un air insensible.

« … Orchideus ! Orchide… Rooh. Bon, d'accord, il y a encore quelques petits défauts, mais de toutes façons elle ne marche pas de travers. Il ne pourra rien nous arriver, s'il n'est rien arrivé au vase. »

Harry, qui regardait son expérience farfelue avec un air non convaincu, avait maintenant une bouche énorme et crispée, ses joues étaient gonflées comme celles du batracien de Neville. Ronald le menaça et le traita de crétin, ce qui eut pour effet de refroidir Harry.

« Bref. Bon, on le commence ce sort ?

-D'accord, d'accord… »

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Ron qui tenait fermement sa baguette. Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à discerner si c'était par détermination ou par peur…

« Bon. A trois. Un… Deux… Trois ! »

Ils concentrèrent leur énergie magique disponible dans la baguette de Ron, puis la plongèrent dans le liquide gris visqueux. A l'endroit même où la baguette était entrée en contact avec la potion, des bulles apparurent et se propagèrent sur toute la surface du chaudron. Harry et Ron ouvrait des yeux émerveillés devant la réaction magique qui se produisait sous leurs airs ébahis. A la fin de l'ébullition, le liquide ondula et sa teinte vira du gris… au rouge… au rose… Au rose pâle.

Ronald ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson, avant de lâcher :

« Ca a marché… ça a marché ! Harry, on est génial !!! CA A MARCHE !!! On va pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut de cette petite vipère !!! »

La baguette de Ron émettait en effet une lueur rose pâle, à la couleur de la potion. Mais cette lueur inquiétait Harry. L'expérience était ratée. Il le savait. Tout du moins, il n'obtiendrait pas le résultat souhaité…


	2. Le Moment De l'Action

« AÏEUH ! Tu me fais mal, crétin ! Ne serre pas aussi fort ! »

Ron broyait la main de Harry qui tenait fermement la baguette de ce dernier.

« Le sort doit être jeté comme il a été chargé, d'après Hermione, c'est à dire à deux ! Je fais pas exprès !

-Je te signale que les baguettes sont toujours interdites en cours de potion !

-Et moi je te signale que Malefoy s'est endormi !! C'est le moment idéal pour lui jeter le sort ! Rogue est parti chercher des écailles de dragon chez Hagrid ! »

Harry grommela dans sa barbe et jeta un coup d'œil à la salle des potions. Comme à son habitude, la salle rendait une impression globale assez glauque, du vu des moisissures qui s'était accumulées au fil des ans sur le mur, qui le rendaient presque aussi vert que du gazon.

Une faible lumière baignait le cachot dans une ambiance surréaliste. Harry chercha, mais en vain, la source de cette lumière ; puis il déduisit qu'elle était d'origine magique, ce qui, en tout bon sorcier qu'il fut, ne l'étonna pas outre mesure. Bien que de nombreux piliers en pierre ancienne le cachait à la vue d'autres élèves, Harry avait la possibilité d'en distinguer quelques uns. Beaucoup étaient affairés à préparer la potion de stockage comme il était inscrit au tableau. C'était la fin d'année, et en temps normal cet effectif d'élèves affairés aurait considérablement diminué mais tous avaient entrepris de lécher le professeurs de potions pour faire bonne figure. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas digéré la petite sortie nocturne que Ron l'avait obligé à faire et ne parvenait pas à savoir de quels élèves il s'agissait.

… Si. Il se souvenait de l'un d'eux. Malefoy. Il était à deux tables à sa gauche, avec comme à leur habitude Crabbe et Doyle qui gloussaient pour une blague débile de cette vipère. Cette dernière, se sentant observée, se retourna sur elle même en faisant jouer ses cheveux blonds. Il fit un signe de main moqueur à Harry, puis revint à sa besogne en riant à gorge déployée. Harry se prit alors à observer les cheveux de Malefoy :

« Qu'est-ce que la couleur est belle… Maismaismais qu'est-ce qui me prend tout à coup ? Ca va pas dans la tête Potter ? Allez, retourne à ta potion. »

Les yeux de Harry revinrent vers sa paillasse. Qui pour l'heure était en piteux état. De l'éther avait coulé lorsque la potion avait atteint son degré d'ébullition. Il se répandait lentement sur la table, en suivant les rainures de cette dernière… Puis il reporta son attention sur son compagnon de travail et se surprit à admirer ses cheveux.

« … Et puis de toutes façons… Je préfère ceux de Ron. Leur couleur est magnifique. Et ils sont bien raides… Bien lisses… En même temps… Ondulés… »

Harry se baffa intérieurement.

« Tu vas pas bien mon pauvre. »

De son côté, Ron essayait tant bien que mal de contenir son impatience. Sa main serrait de plus en plus fort celle de Harry. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il se sentait bien à son contact.

« Sans doute parce qu'il me rassure… » se dit-il.

Ron tourna la tête, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. Sur les lèvres de Harry. Ses lèvres. Ses lèvres, qu'il mordait avec ses dents. Ses lèvres rose pâle… Rose pâle… Comme le lueur au bout de sa baguette…

« … Sûrement les vapeurs de la potion de stockage. » pensèrent-ils tous les deux avec un haussement de sourcils désapprobateur.

Une vibration arracha les deux meilleurs amis à leur contemplation mutuelle. La baguette était prête, le sort était arrivé à terme. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, confus, ne sachant comment réagir.

Puis ce fut Harry qui en premier prit la parole :

« … Le sort est prêt . On doit se dépêcher, avant que Rogue n'arrive. »

Ron acquiesça en opinant de le tête.

Ils coordinèrent leurs mouvements afin de ne pas desserrer leur emprise sur la baguette maintenant bouillonnante d'énergie magique et la dirigèrent instinctivement vers la frimousse blonde de Malefoy. Les deux mains esquissèrent ensemble un mouvement peu gracieux pour libérer le sort accumulé dans la baguette pitoyable de Ron.

La lumière rose s'intensifia alors.

…Trop au goût de Harry.

Des filaments rosâtres parcoururent les rainures de la baguette de Ron jusqu'à son extrémité scotchée. Le scotch se brisa alors, et la dernière chose qu'Harry et Ron virent furent une explosion d'énergie magique.


End file.
